


Finding Lucy

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Brain Damage, F/M, Future Fic, Head Injury, Married Couple, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: After Lucy is left behind with a head injury, Garcia comes back to find she's gone missing.





	Finding Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Team Garcy's prompt Amnesia. I wasn't planning to write something but I was asked. Andi, this is for you :) I hope you like it. 
> 
> Not beta'd. There are so many words. I'm sure that means my ratio of good to typo is higher.

"Get back!" Garcia barks tearing down the steps from the lifeboat with an unconscious Lucy in his arms. "We need a doctor now."

"What happened?" Jiya breathes anxiously trying to keep up with him.

Garcia slips into their bedroom with the time team behind him. "Emma," he says darkly. "She pushed Lucy out a window." He lowers Lucy to the bed and reaches down confirming a steady pulse.

"The doctor is on her way," Agent Christopher announces as she enters the room. "Has she regained consciousness?" Garcia shakes his head, and she squeezes his hand in reassurance.

Garcia's rushed from the room as medical staff arrives. He paces the hallway like an expectant father until he's cleared to return. "How's she doing?" he questions as he steps into the room.

"She's physically okay, but it appears she's suffered an extensive head injury," the doctor starts slowly. "She regained consciousness shortly but was not communicative. We'll need to keep her under watch until her condition improves."

Garcia nods numbly and takes a seat next Lucy. He places her small hand in his rubbing softy over her knuckles paying extra attention to the gold band he gave her. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry," he murmurs over and over watching her sleep.

"You need to rest," Agent Christopher interrupts his daze some time later.

He shakes his head. "I can't leave her."

"And we need you prepared if Rittenhouse jumps," she responds.

Garcia snorts. "I'm not leaving Lucy."

"Lucy will be fine," Agent Christopher squeezes his shoulder. "She's strong. She'll pull through."

Garcia stares down at Lucy's resting body. "Stronger than me."

"Come on," the agent grabs Garcia gently by the arm. "Go rest. I'll watch Lucy."

"Thank you," he says wearily and finds his way to the common area's couch. He lays heavily on the furniture replaying the scene of Lucy falling over and over until his mind pulls him into a torturous sleep.

Warning alarms wake Garcia from his dream into a nightmare. Rufus and Jiya come rushing into the room and within a few clicks announce Rittenhouse has jumped.

"Get going," Agent Christopher orders breathlessly rushing in. "You can figure out what their plan is when you arrive."

"I can't leave Lucy," Garcia protests.

Agent Christopher hands him a gun. "Both Lucy and Wyatt are out of commission. It's just you, Jiya, and Rufus. We need you to lead the team."

“But-”

She clasps his shoulder. “We’re counting you. We both know Lucy would want you to go.”

Garcia frowns. "Don't let anything happen to her while I'm gone."

Agent Christopher nods, and Garcia reluctantly heads for the lifeboat.

Their mission is swift and brutal. Garcia has no time for pleasantries and ends it quickly with two shots to the head.

"How's Lucy?" Garcia asks tumbling down the stairs once the time machine has landed. He sees Agent Christopher's face, and his blood runs cold. "What happened?"

"She's disappeared," Agent Christopher whispers.

Garcia stops in his path. "Disappeared? What do you mean? Did we change history? Did Rittenhouse do something to the timeline?"

She shakes her head. "No, I mean she was in her room when I went to check on her. The doctor ordered a new IV treatment for her so I went to pick it up. When I came back, she was gone."

Garcia takes off down the hallway and races into their bedroom. His eyes find the empty room Lucy occupied before he left. He slams in and out of rooms searching everywhere for Lucy.

"Do you think someone took her or did she leave on her own?" Garcia growls as he joins the team in the main room.

"I'm not sure," Agent Christopher admits. “But I have people looking for her.”

"Perfect," he responds and heads for the door. "She can't be that far away. We've only been gone a couple of hours."

Jiya and Rufus are on his tail as Agent Christopher races up. "Hold up. You're leaving? That's not safe. You all could be made by Rittenhouse."

Garcia whirls and bites out, "Lucy's out there missing. To hell with safe. Now are you going to open the door or do I have to bust it open?"

Agent Christopher slides past him and unlocks the door. She hands him a cellphone. "Keep in touch."

He nods and takes the stairs heading for the sunlight.

The trio try every hospital, back alley, and gas station surrounding the bunker, but Lucy is nowhere to be found. By the time they arrive back, Garcia feels panic gripping his bones.

"Do you think there's a likely chance Emma got her?" he starts slowly hating the words as they slip from his tongue.

"It's definitely possible," Agent Christopher admits. "I'm sorry, Garcia. I should have been here."

"Yeah, you should have," he replies bitterly heading for the nearest computer before whispering, “I should have been here.”

He turns to Jiya who's been searching social media and local news hoping to find a trace of Lucy anywhere."Any luck?"

She shakes her head. "No, sorry."

"This can't be happening," he mutters. "I'm going to head back out and check-" Alarm bells cut into whatever he had to say next, and the team stares at each other with horror. "Oh for fuck sakes."

"You have to go," Agent Christopher speaks up.

"No," Garcia answers just as quickly.

"Garcia-"

He stands square with her. "I said no."

"Rittenhouse needs to be taken care of."

"Lucy's more important," he answers through clinched teeth.

"And what if Rittenhouse has Lucy?" Agent Christopher reminds him. "Maybe you'll learn something on this trip."

Garcia stares ahead then concedes. He motions for the team to follow him and prays they'll find Lucy as the lifeboat whirls to life.

The trio race through God-forsaken jungle taking out any Rittenhouse agent they can find. Garcia's sweating bullets, and he's angry he even agreed to this trip. Lucy could be alone and-

Garcia freezes and looks past the line of trees ahead of him. _Lucy_. She's standing near Emma saying something he can't hear. He pulls his gun up hoping no other Rittenhouse goon is nearby.

Emma whirls in time to see him and pulls Lucy away before he can get off a shot.

"Dammit!" he curses and chases after them. Garcia expects to see Emma holding a gun to Lucy's head at any moment, but instead he stumbles from the jungle until he watches the mothership disappear into the night.

"They have Lucy," Garcia announces when they arrive back. "I saw her. Emma grabbed her, but they took off in the mothership."

Jiya races to the computer. "I'm going to expand our search. She has to be here somewhere."

Garcia can only pace knowing they have Lucy.

The alarms ring again soon enough, and the team, now with Wyatt, chase after them. They don't see Lucy this time, and it worries Garcia. The next time, however, he catches a glimpse her, but she's gone in a flash before he can even utter her name. The next time is the same, and it's a maddening chase from history to history finding Lucy only to have her slip through his fingers once again.

Until one day, they get a break.

"We think we know where Rittenhouse is," Agent Christopher announces one morning. "It's an old abandoned warehouse about twenty miles from here."

"Fantastic," Garcia nods. "When do we go?"

"Tonight," she responds. "You and Wyatt will get in, get Lucy, and get out. Understood?"

They both nod and start making plans for their mission. By the time night falls, Garcia's ready for the mission to be over and to have Lucy back in his arms.

The warehouse is quiet as they slip in. They look through several rooms but find them empty. When they come to a fork, Wyatt nods to the left and indicates they should split up. Garcia agrees and takes off to the right. He finds even more empty rooms before stepping into a large room at the end of the hallway.

"Lucy!"

Garcia stares at her in amazement. She turns to him with the ghost of smile. Her hair is styled differently, and she's lost weight. But joy fills his soul. He's found her!

"I wondered when you'd come find me, Flynn," Lucy coos.

He starts at that. Flynn? "Of course, Lucy, I'd never stop looking for you."

"I know." Suddenly, several Rittenhouse goons surround him, disarming him quickly, and kicking him to his knees. Lucy walks toward him. "In fact, I was counting on it."

"What? Lucy, what's going on?"

Lucy ignores his question. "You've been a pain in our side for far too long."

"Whose side? Lucy, what are you talking about?"

She stares at him as if he's lost his mind, and he half wonders if he has. "Rittenhouse of course."

Garcia looks at her with horror searching her eyes for a wink, a sign that she's under distress. It's a bit, that's all it is.

Then he realizes her ring is missing.

"What did they do to you?" Garcia cries pulling as hard as he can to get away.

Lucy laughs. "They didn't do anything to me."

"This isn't the Lucy I know," he spits out.

And for a moment, he thinks she might be as she watches him with confusion pulling at her face. "You don't know me."

Garcia feels his stomach drops. "I'm your husband. We've been fighting together for four years."

"I truly doubt that."

"This isn't you," he half whispers to himself.

"I’m not concerned with who you think I am. Want to know why?" Lucy grins evilly. "Because I'm the queen of Rittenhouse, and you will bow to me.”   


End file.
